


Working Plans

by Zy_Khrymzynn



Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [17]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleeping schedule, Staying In, Staying Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zy_Khrymzynn/pseuds/Zy_Khrymzynn
Summary: NMN Day 17: SleepNathaniel works at all hours of the day. This isn't healthy.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995844
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Working Plans

The night is usually when people sleep, the sun has left the sky and the only light to be found was in artificial form. And for most people this was the case, except for the night shift workers who ran the facilities essential to making the city function.

But not everyone was like this, and that was the case for a certain red-haired teen currently doing sketch work at his desk, twin light sources coming out of the lamp and the overhead light, occasionally broken for a split second by the fan lightly spinning, barely noticeable to the artist who was working on his most current piece.

Inspiration was a fickle thing, something the artist knew very well, it comes and goes at random intervals, and often comes at inconvenient times. But the artist works with this, being able to quickly disengage from working on whatever and going to his desk to work on his latest muse. This time he had a genius idea, it involved something fantastical and mysterious, a magician pursuing the strange and forbidden arts of dark magic, harnessing the strange and frightening powers of the void, delicately balancing the wills of the ancient gods. 

The ideas spread from his mind, thoughts and ideas bursting forth. Everything outside of him was irrelevant. He turned on lights early on so he didn’t have to break his concentration by the oncoming night.

Eventually his body caught up to his will, and the artist fell asleep, not even bothering to climb into the bed in the same room.

Falling asleep at his drawing table or computer had become a regular experience. Marc told him very often that this wasn’t healthy, but inspiration randomly strikes him and he has to capitalize on it whenever possible.

When he woke up in the morning, he wasn’t sleeping on his drawing table. Instead, he was lying on the bed one meter from his desk, light filtering in from the window blinds, and a warm mass on his left side. He glanced over to his right side and saw the sunlight resting on the cactus he’d gotten. This was perfect! He’d been looking for how to add a cactus into the background of one of his larger commissions, and this was the perfect thing to make it work! He moved to get up and out of bed to start working, but a hand pushed him down.

“Mmmm stay here you’re warm.” A voice he recognized belatedly as Marc’s spoke up. “You need to take a break.”

“I can’t work unless I have inspiration! You know this Marc. I just got inspiration!”

“You can’t work so much because you’re tired. Get some sleep Nath.” And he felt his body pushed back into the bed. He’d forgotten how  _ strong _ Marc was now. “You need a break day.”

“But what about the things I was working on? Isn’t that important?” He asked, although this was most likely going to be a losing battle, so he just sat back and accepted it.

“That can always wait until tomorrow, Nath, you really don’t want to have burnout, right?”

As much as he hated it, Marc made a good point.

“Alright, it’s ten, I think it’s time for you to start thinking of wrapping up your work for the night. We’re going to start you off right.” Marc exclaimed, getting up and heading into his room. 

He went along with it this night because he didn’t have any ideas that much, and he just slid into bed. He might have problems with this arrangement later, but that’s a problem for the future him. He’s going to appreciate the “reward” he was promised later.


End file.
